


Victoria's thoughts

by Robby66



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Victoria, Rambling, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robby66/pseuds/Robby66
Summary: An insight into the formidable fortress of Victoria's thoughts. What starts out as innocent soon delves into chaos as Victoria's thoughts morph into something dark and sinister. Blackwell really needs to do something about its students' mental well-being...seriously. Drabble.
Relationships: Victoria Chase & Courtney Wagner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Victoria's thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little drabble I wrote. Totally didn't expect the turn it took at the end though... enjoy ;)

Victoria Chase. What does that name mean? Do people become inspired with awe when they hear my name like Courtney? Or do they shiver in fear like Kate or Max?

Victoria took a drag from the from her roll of weed as she laid on her bed, contemplating her current life at Blackwell. The air of her room thrummed with the hard beats of her dopeass hip hop songs. How could anyone listen to anything other than hip hop was beyond her. Hip hop songs - the real OGs, Missy Elliot or Timbaland – ooze coolness and slickness, and when punctuated with those satisfying hard bass beats, it’s just... _heaven_. She ought to reform Blackwell’s musical taste, given that the majority listens to lame weird beats called hipster songs, and to sounds of people literally screaming their vocal cords out, i.e rock songs; how was that even music?! Honestly, she felt as if she were living in her worst nightmare, where everybody was either weird or lame as fuck. From where she came from, anybody akin to that would have been kicked out to the streets long ago. Yet, these people were here, taking college majors for god’s sake! The world was doomed.

Victoria sighed. Clearly, she entered the wrong college. Maybe she’ll turn out to be like those dumb fucks, given that she was already surrounded by them on a daily basis and was going to continue to be surrounded by them until the end of her college days.

 _Yuck_.

Goosebumps appeared on her skin after that thought. She would prefer a zombie apocalypse than this. At least then, she would have the pleasure of whacking their brains out where any sort of hipster/rock trash music would be led to its violent, gruesome, but ultimately satisfying death.

She imagined herself, with paint smeared on her face in a sort of a fashionable tribal pattern, holding a baseball bat as she braced herself for the zombie horde. She imagined that she had a disgustingly sadistic smirk on her face, as the zombies, who were Blackwell idiots prior to the infection, rushed towards her in a mad fit of brainless hunger and eventually towards their doom.

.

.

Courtney barged into Victoria’s room, no doubt about to spill some incriminating gossip about an unfortunate soul, and started to exclaim, ‘Vic! You have no idea- ‘

Courtney then stopped, puzzled at the sight of Victoria’s evil gleeful smirk on her face.

‘-erm, anything I should know of? A revenge plan, perhaps?’ Courtney asked, raising her tone in excitement.

Victoria rolled her eyes. If people thought she was a schemer, then they’ve never met Courtney. Courtney was almost as adept as her in keeping her true personality a secret, i.e a master manipulator.

_‘No Courtney, I was just revelling in my fantasy of how I could bash out the brains of all the students here when they turned into zombies. Mr Jefferson’s brain would probably be the tastiest.’_

Victoria smirked as she imagined Courtney’s flabbergasted expression if she had said that. But that wasn’t for Courtney to know, much to her disappointment. Her thoughts were always kept hidden, for good measure - nobody should know that she was secretly harbouring bloodlust, lest word gets out that she was truly a maniac. _Not as if people will fear me any less than they already do…_

So instead Victoria regained her cool composure – which she put up whenever she was in the vicinity of people who were _not_ Victoria – and simply said, ‘Shut up and shut the door. I don’t want anyone catching me doing weed. Honestly, sometimes I think you’re as daft as you look like.’

Courtney gave an offended expression at that, but nonetheless complied with Victoria’s demand.

Courtney would never disobey her, lest she wants to commit social suicide. Victoria represents everything that she wants and needs.

Victoria couldn’t help feeling smug that somehow, she managed to build up an image where everyone felt that she had everything, when in essence she herself felt she had nothing. Her magic skills at creating the perfect illusion were exceptional. Nobody ever saw through it – too caught up in their own insignificant drama.

_Idiots, the whole lot of them._

As she passively watched Courtney babble on about her gossip as if it were the meaning of life, she couldn’t help but imagine that Courtney was a zombie, mouth open and drooling for Victoria’s delicious _braaaains_ and that she had a baseball bat in hand, ready to kick into action.

Victoria mentally sighed. Clearly, she needed to smoke more weed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is random as hell, I know. But Victoria Chase just wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write something...and came up with this instead lol 
> 
> Anyway, what d'ya think? I might make it into a series of one-shots xD


End file.
